


Family day.

by caitpaige101



Series: Robron Family life [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Aaron has a plan to help Robert with his insecurities...





	Family day.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read without reading Insecurities but would recommend reading it.

Aaron had a plan but he needed Liv help. 

"Liv, you awake" Aaron whispered as he knocked on Livs door. 

"what do you want." Liv said, close to sleep. 

"I need you to help me." He whispered again. 

"fine but you owe me." She told him as she jumped out of bed. 

Aaron smiled. Robert was going to love this. 

* * *

 

Robert woke up in the morning to an empty bed and a quiet house. He walked downstairs and saw Aaron at the stove. 

"morning" Robert said , voice hoarse. 

"morning. Livs just gone to the shop. In the mean time make yourself comfy. Today is all about you." 

Robert looked confused at first until he saw the living room. He saw blankets and duvets galore aswell as a stack of his favourite movies. 

"I'm back with the good stuff." Liv shouted as she walked through the house. 

"we have cakes, crisps and just for Robert all the salad you can eat." She added as she walked towards the table in the middle of the living room and spread it all out. 

"I.. Thank you" Robert said. Taking in the sight. 

"hey, today is all about you but I do have another surprise but we will get to that" Aaron told him as he carried a plate of bacon and a jar of peanut butter to the living room, Roberts new craving. 

They spend the morning laughing away. Huddled in blankets. All phones off. Shut off from the world. Robert happily eating his salad aswell as nicking some of Aaron's crisps every now and again. 

After finishing the last if the star trek movies Aaron sent Liv to get his laptop and the boxes from her room..

"Hey,robert. I know that you are missing your exercise and the fresh air so I sort of did a thing" Aaron started

Robert looked on in confusion as Liv came running down the stairs. Box and laptop on hand. 

"here open this" Liv said passing the box to Robert as Aaron opened up his laptop. 

"what is it?" Robert asked 

"so I was doing some research and I came across this website which does workout plans for people to do when pregnant and I thought, maybe you might want to try it." Aaron said timidly. 

Robert couldn't contain his happiness. 

 "I.. I don't know what to say. I.. Thank you." Robert stuttered out. 

"They sent a yoga ball" Liv spoke up 

"and its up to you when you want to start. You get your own trainer who is medically trained aswell as physically to make sure you don't do anything to arm yourself" Aaron said 

Robert pulled the two of them into a hug. 

"I have the best family." He whispered to himself but he knew they would hear. 

"so.. Back to movies and cakes" Liv said. 

All three of them laughed. Robert knew he was were he belonged. 

"I love you" He whispered to Aaron as he leant his head on his shoulders. 

"I love you too." Aaron replied, as he leant down and kissed Roberts forehead. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it.  
> You can find all my social media on my profile ☺️  
> Leave robron fluff prompts below


End file.
